Sastre
by lauvelga
Summary: Una cena de despedida por la marcha del pelotón 77ª de Infantería a la batalla de Okinawa hace que Derek Hale tenga que acudir a por uno de los famosos trajes de la sastrería Stilinski, dando con el joven Stiles, contagiándose de su manera de ver el mundo y descubriendo que los valientes no tienen por qué llevar armas.


La sastrería Stilinski llevaba generaciones en el negocio, llevándose de calle a todos los clientes de aquel pueblo. El abuelo de la familia lo había iniciado, y aunque su hijo no había seguido sus pasos, su nieto sí que tenía vocación para ello. Era hijo único, como su padre, y al contrario que él, encontraba apasionante todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la costura.

Se había criado entre telares, agujas y alfileres, había aprendido a tomar medidas como todo un profesional y manejaba la máquina de coser como si fuera una extensión de su brazo. Daba gusto verlo trabajar, y a medida que fue creciendo, pasó de ser el ayudante de su abuelo para cosas variadas -encargos, comprar el pan u ordenar sus agujas- a ser otro de los sastres del negocio.

Abuelo y nieto hacían los mejores trajes de todo el pueblo, y quizás de los alrededores, y todo el mundo viajaba a su pueblo con tal de hacerse un atuendo a medida.

En aquella época, los años cuarenta del siglo XX, era muy importante tener contactos, con lo que Stiles hizo amistad con muchos de los clientes que acudían para hacerse la ropa en su sastrería.

El día que su abuelo murió fue un día bastante triste, el negocio se quedaba huérfano, pero siempre le quedaría Stiles, que sacó adelante el negocio a través de mucha promoción y algún que otro lloro a los que solían hacerse los trajes exclusivamente con su abuelo.

Finalmente se recuperó del bache de haber perdido a su abuelo, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional. Aunque trabajara el doble, el tener la tienda para el solo era un gustazo, aunque llegó un momento en el que tuvo que contratar a una chica para poder hacer frente a la demanda que se había instaurado en el negocio.

Lydia Martin era verdaderamente buena en lo que hacía. Medía de tal forma que si su abuelo se levantara de la tumba, estaba seguro que se enorgullecería de la chica. Los trajes era cosa de Stiles, pero ella, con su cabello pelirrojo recogido en un regio moño, iba uniendo las partes para que el sastre las cosiera, ayudándolo enormemente.

Entre ambos se turnaban para poder llevar la tienda hacia delante, cuando no podía medir Stiles, la pelirroja lo hacía, a pesar de la reticencia a la hora de dejarse medir por una mujer, finalmente pudieron derribar esa barrera.

La segunda Guerra Mundial azotó a todas las grandes sociedades, entre ellas estaba Estados Unidos, principal potencia en medio de todo el vórtice de caos y destrucción que la Alemania nazi había causado.

Muchos de los jóvenes del país se estaban presentando a la formación militar para unirse al ejército, algo que era muy necesario esos días. Stiles rehusó a ir a la guerra: era un alma demasiado pacífica para contribuir a la destrucción, y siguió realizando trajes por encargo.

Pronto, y viendo que Lydia tenía mano con la costura también, ampliaron la oferta y se decidieron a realizar vestidos para las mujeres. La pelirroja estaba al tanto de las corrientes de la moda, y la de Londres era su favorita. Se adelantaba a lo que se llevaba en Estados Unidos, y ampliaron su oferta para el ámbito femenino, siendo un éxito en ambas ramas. El negocio iba viento en popa, y cada vez estaban más contentos tanto ellos como los clientes.

-.-.-

Aquella mañana sonó la campanita de la tienda cuando Stiles estaba ordenando las telas por colores. Oyó a Lydia charlando con una mujer, y se mantuvo en la trastienda, pero al cabo de unos minutos la pelirroja asomó la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

—Al trabajo, Sti. Tengo a una mujer y a su hermano, así que te tengo que hacer trabajar.

—Vaya, bueno, qué le vamos a hacer —se quejó el castaño pasándose la mano por el pelo y revolviéndoselo.

Salió de la trastienda y se encontró con los dos clientes. La mujer se fue hacia la zona donde Lydia trabajaba, mientras que el hombre -un soldado, ya que tenía la boina de las tropas de Estados Unidos y el atuendo del ejército- aguardaba a que lo atendiera.

—Stiles Stilinski, a su servicio. ¿Qué desea?

—Derek Hale, encantado. En seis días tengo la fiesta de despedida antes de irme a Japón con mi unidad.

—Vale, eso es poco tiempo, así que debo ponerme al trabajo cuanto antes. Sígame.

Lo condujo hasta su área de trabajo, y el hombre moreno con una leve sombra de barba se subió a la plataforma para que Stiles fuera cogiéndole las medidas. El castaño tendió la mano para que soltara la boina, y con una sonrisa la puso a un lado.

—Extienda los brazos —ordenó el sastre en voz baja—. ¿De qué color quiere el traje, señor Hale?

—Llámeme Derek.

—Entonces tutéeme.

—Deberías tutearme también, Stiles.

—Vale. ¿De qué color quieres el traje, Derek? —El moreno esbozó una sonrisa mientras contemplaba al chaval tomando las medidas de manera fluida, concentrado. Se mordía la lengua y fruncía la nariz, y un pensamiento de nostalgia sobre algo que ni siquiera había tenido nunca se instaló en su interior. Carraspeó buscando quitarse esa sensación.

—Estaba pensando en azul o negro...

—Creo que te quedaría mejor un gris oscuro, si me permites el consejo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Definitivamente. Te quedaría bien cualquier traje, si he de ser sincero, porque tu porte es perfecto para llevar este tipo de prenda, pero el gris del tono que he pensado creo que te iría más que genial.

—Eres tú el experto, me fío de tu criterio.

Stiles sonrió una vez más y sacó un lápiz del bolsillo de sus pantalones, apuntando las medidas del moreno. Rodeó la cintura de Derek con los brazos, pasándole la cinta y ciñéndosela al torso, tocando quizás demasiado y notando lo fuerte que estaba bajo su atuendo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí y carraspeó levemente, sonriendo cohibido. Derek contempló aquella imagen extrañamente complacido, pero imitó el gesto del sastre y se rascó la nuca, viéndolo anotar en su libreta.

Siguió midiendo por su torso, y luego pasó al tronco inferior. Primero midió las piernas por el exterior, y luego por el interior del muslo, enrojeciendo completamente por estar en aquella situación con un hombre como él.

En aquella época, el tema de la homosexualidad era tabú, pero Stiles sabía que lo era. Y Derek Hale le resultaba endiabladamente atractivo.

Lo que no sabía era que la cercanía de su mano situada en la cinta de medir con la pelvis de Derek le estaba provocando a éste problemas a la hora de controlarse. No había conocido a mujer, y extrañamente no quería conocerla en ese momento.

Sus compañeros de unidad querían aprovechar y yacer con chicas la noche antes de irse, pero él no quería hacerlo con cualquiera, quería que fuera especial. Y en ese momento no estaba pensando en ninguna mujer, para nada.

Estaba pensando en el sastre.

—Bueno, ya he terminado —murmuró Stiles enrollando la cinta en su mano. Ambos notaron la extraña atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos, y se miraron unos segundos.

—Derek, ya estoy lista —anunció su hermana mirando a los dos chicos, que se habían quedado estáticos, contemplándose.

—Él también —dijo abruptamente el castaño, bajándose de la plataforma y cogiendo la boina del moreno—. Pásate mañana, que seguramente ya tenga algo hecho, y te lo pruebas, ¿vale?

—Estupendo —repuso Derek con una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo al día siguiente.

—¡Espera! Te enseñaré el gris del traje...

—No hace falta —dijo poniéndose la boina—, me fío de tu criterio, Stiles.

El castaño sonrió y los dos hermanos salieron de la tienda. Laura miró al moreno, que estaba distraído mirando a las personas de la calle.

—¿Por qué te tuteaba?

—Porque quise que lo hiciera —dijo simplemente.

-.-.-

Había pasado mala noche. Se había llevado toda la tarde preparando el principio del traje del soldado, dejando solamente por ultimar algunos detalles que arreglaría con alfileres. Pero aquel no fue el motivo de su insomnio. Éste fue provocado por el pensamiento sobre el que sería dueño de aquel flamante traje.

No quería permitirse el lujo de fantasear con una persona del mismo sexo que él, porque las pocas veces que se había atrevido a mostrar simple interés por un hombre, había sido tachado de desviado, además de ser rechazado de manera bochornosa.

No, no debía pensar de manera romántica en un hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera tan atractivo como el soldado Derek Hale. Al día siguiente sería un témpano de hielo, aunque le costara la misma vida resistir las ganas que le daban de contemplarlo sin hacer nada, sólo disfrutando de la visión de aquel hombre encima de la plataforma, dejándose admirar por Stiles.

Definitivamente, no podía tener aquellos pensamientos por un hombre. Vivía muy tranquilo en su asexualidad, sin pensar íntimamente en nadie y sin necesitar el contacto de la gente, no al nivel de su contacto con Lydia, sino que se refería al contacto personal. Nunca había pensado en sexo, ni quería hacerlo, pero su mente volaba a la hora de pensar en Derek.

—Stiles, para, ni siquiera eres correspondido y ya te estás haciendo tus películas... —murmuró pasándose las manos por la cara con frustración.

 _"Sólo será una semana, cuando le hagas el traje se marchará a la guerra, y ni siquiera sabes si volverá vivo"_ dijo una irritante voz en su mente, que descartó enseguida.

Aunque no pudiera tener nada con él, el sólo hecho de pensar que pudiera morir alguien tan tremendamente perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra lo entristecía a niveles exagerados. No quería ni pensarlo, porque una pena se le instaló en el pecho y lo ahogó de la misma angustia que le dio de pensar en la muerte del moreno.

Decidió ser profesional. No dejarse llevar por sus ganas, rechazar todo lo que tuviera que ver con sus pensamientos pecaminosos y contar hasta diez antes de dejar que los nervios lo consumieran. Esperaba que así, al menos, pudiera dejar de sonrojarse frente a Derek.

-.-.-

Había estado toda la mañana insoportablemente nervioso. Lydia había atendido a un par de mujeres que querían un vestido de fiesta, y excepto por eso, continuó con el que tendría que hacerle a la hermana del soldado, como decía ella.

 _"La hermana de **Derek** , se llama Derek"_ le contestaba una voz en su mente.

Había sido una batalla perdida el intentar olvidarse de su creciente obsesión por aquel moreno, y de vez en cuando su cerebro lo recordaba, pero había logrado autoconvencerse que no era para tanto.

Estaba tranquilamente cortando algunas telas para los bolsillos del traje cuando oyó la campanita desde la trastienda. Contuvo las ganas de saltar de su asiento para ver si era el esperado soldado, pero como las dos veces anteriores no había sido él, prefirió reservarse.

Oyó los tacones de Lydia dirigirse a donde él estaba, y cuando asomó la cabeza, el corazón de Stiles dio un salto, creyendo que se trataría de Derek.

—Te toca medir, un señor quiere un traje para su boda.

Ocultó lo mejor que pudo su decepción, sintiendo pinchazos de pura angustia porque se acababa el día y Derek no había ido a la tienda, tal y como le prometió. Condujo a aquel caballero hasta su área de trabajo e intentó guardar en una caja en el fondo de su conciencia la decepción y pena que sentía por no verlo.

-.-.-

Estaba ya cerrando, y Lydia ya había acabado su jornada laboral, por lo que estaba solo en la tienda. Recogía todas las telas que habían usado ambos, y cuando las fue a meter en la trastienda, oyó la campanita de la puerta.

—Lo siento, pero ya estamos cerra... dos. —Una vez que salió del fondo de la estancia y atravesó las cortinas que separaban ambos cuartos, vio que el que había entrado era el mismísimo Derek Hale en la tienda, con una mirada arrepentida y algo cabizbajo. Iba con un atuendo más informal, aunque el uniforme lo seguía llevando, aunque al menos había dejado la boina en casa.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes, si ya habéis cerrado vendré más temprano mañana...

—No, no —dijo Stiles a toda prisa, indicándole que fuera hacia su área de trabajo, mientras él iba a la puerta y colocaba el cartel de cerrado, echando la llave—. Me alegro que hayas podido venir aunque sea a esta hora —murmuró sacando lo que había avanzado del traje—, si no es que tendría que ir a contrarreloj, menos mal que has aparecido —repuso con una tímida sonrisa. Derek imitó el gesto y aguardó las indicaciones del castaño.

—Mi familia insistió en que comiéramos todos juntos antes de marcharme a Japón, y vinieron muchos primos de fuera, y simplemente no me pude negar... —explicó el soldado mirándolo rebuscar por los armarios.

—No te preocupes, de verdad —lo tranquilizó el sastre, tendiéndole el traje—. Puedes cambiarte allí atrás, no está zurcido, solamente es un hilo temporal para ir viendo cómo te queda.

—El color es precioso, gracias —murmuró sonriéndole ampliamente y yendo a la trastienda.

Todo lo que se había esforzado para olvidarse del moreno se fue al traste cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta, pero el hecho que le dedicara esos gestos que lo hacían parecer todavía más perfecto de lo que ya le parecía, era una bomba a su asexualidad ya puesta en duda completamente.

Derek salió del final de la tienda con aquel traje puesto, haciendo reír a Stiles entre dientes. El soldado miró al sastre enarcando una ceja, pero la mueca divertida tranquilizó al castaño, que le indicó que subiera a la plataforma.

—Me río porque un traje sin camisa queda ridículo —comentó el chico cogiendo la caja de alfileres—, y tú no te libras, pese a que te queda muy bien.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Derek observando cómo Stiles fruncía la tela y colocaba algunos alfileres.

—¿Tu pregunta es sobre a que pienso que te queda ridículo sin camisa o a que te queda muy bien?

—La segunda —dijo con una risa.

—Pues sí, y deberías creerme: soy experto en esto —repuso Stiles con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Te creo, te creo.

Siguió observando cómo iba deslizando sus expertas manos por la tela de su pantalón, poniendo alfileres donde requería y apuntando en su bloc de notas algunas modificaciones que debía hacerle a la tela.

—¿Desde siempre quisiste ser sastre? —preguntó Derek sin poner contenerse. Stiles lo miró fijamente y sonrió, desviando la vista de nuevo a su trabajo.

—Sí. Mi abuelo aprendió de su padre y su padre de su padre, y así desde que esta tienda está abierta. Conmigo se saltó una generación, porque mi padre se decantó por las fuerzas de la ley, es policía, pero yo... me crié con mi abuelo, y pasaba todo el día aquí, y siempre me encantó coser y diseñar. No soy un hombre muy normal —se lamentó en voz baja, avergonzándose por sus manías para nada masculinas.

—Me parece una vocación apasionante, Stiles —murmuró el otro mirando cómo se alzaba para comenzar a corregir los fallos que había en la chaqueta.

—Mucha gente se ha metido conmigo por tenerla.

—Esa gente no tiene ni idea —dijo tajante—, me parece perfecto que sigas a tu corazón, y que éste te marque que lo ideal es ser sastre... es tu deber serlo. El mundo se perdería un gran talento si hubieras decidido no serlo.

—Y la sastrería Stilinski hubiera muerto con mi abuelo.

—Exacto. —Se quedaron en silencio mientras el castaño continuaba con su labor.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo has hecho. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, divertido—. Adelante, siéntete libre.

—¿Siempre has querido ser soldado? —preguntó quedando frente a Derek, pero centrado en su trabajo cerca del cuello del moreno. Sus dedos rozaban de vez en cuando la piel del moreno, provocándole escalofríos.

—No —susurró conteniendo el aliento—, me da miedo la guerra. —Stiles lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones, algo confuso. Derek parecía avergonzado.

—¿Y entonces por qué vas?

—Porque todos esperaban que fuera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, y no quería decepcionar a nadie.

—Pero es tu vida, Derek. Eres tú el que te juegas el cuello en Japón, no aquellos a los que no quieres decepcionar.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada, tengo que ir. Si no voy me acusarían de alta traición. —Stiles torció el gesto, olvidando que había dejado un alfiler a medio poner.

La cercanía entre ambos hizo que se instalara una atmósfera rara, agradable pero a su vez extraña, y sin pensarlo realmente, Derek se fue a inclinar sobre el rostro de Stiles, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía hacer, con tan mala suerte que se pinchó con el alfiler y se hizo sangre, rompiendo la magia entre los dos.

—¡Mierda! —soltó Stiles taponándole la herida—. Perdona, soy un torpe —murmuró rojo como un tomate, ya que aquello había estropeado lo que fuera a pasar entre los dos.

—No importa, de verdad —dijo Derek dejándose curar por el castaño. Le sonrió tímidamente y apartó la mano de Stiles de su cuello—. Será mejor que me quite la chaqueta, no quiero mancharla.

—Ya había terminado de todas formas. Ten cuidado, no te vuelvas a pinchar.

Derek fue a cambiarse, dejando a Stiles aún sonrojado. Al cabo de un par de minutos salió, tendiéndole el traje con los alfileres. Le sonrió y se rascó la nuca.

—Gracias por atenderme a pesar de ser tarde —susurró el moreno.

—Gracias a ti por venir. Mañana si tienes cosas que hacer no hace falta que vengas...

—Vendré —aseguró el soldado.

—Entonces te veo mañana —dijo sonriendo Stiles. Derek se dirigió a la puerta, pero se dio la vuelta antes de salir.

—Aún faltan cinco días pero... me gustaría invitarte a la fiesta. Ya sabes, la fiesta de despedida. —El castaño lo miró unos segundos y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Me encantaría ir.

—Genial —repuso contento—, de todas formas, vengo mañana.

Stiles asintió, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras veía a Derek salir de la tienda, con las orejas tan rojas como su rostro.

-.-.-

Derek continuó yendo todos los días a la sastrería Stilinski. Stiles siempre contaba las horas para verlo, porque el moreno optaba por ir más tarde para que no estuviera Lydia allí y poder charlar con el sastre hasta altas horas de la noche. El siguiente día le llevó la cena -un pastel de carne que preparaba su madre, la señora Hale- para que pudieran cenar juntos.

Al siguiente día le llevó dulces, una caja de las mejores rosquillas de todo el pueblo, y en lugar de cenar, las engulleron y hablaron largo y tendido. Tenían muchísimas cosas en común, y compartían el mismo sentido del humor. Derek, cuando era más joven, soñaba con abrir una editorial, ya que su pasión eran los libros, pero la llegada de la guerra lo obligó a anotarse en el ejército.

Stiles siempre había rechazado la violencia, además de que no servía para enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con nadie, porque era demasiado débil y poco robusto como para enfrentarse a nadie. Y mucho menos para llevar un rifle, tal y como llevaba Derek a las misiones.

El penúltimo día, Derek le había llevado un juego de diferentes agujas flamantes para que los remiendos fueran perfectos, y Stiles quería rechazar el regalo, pero los ojos suplicantes del moreno lo convencieron, y sonriendo, aceptó gustoso, repitiendo unas cuarenta veces lo agradecido que estaba por aquello.

El último día, el traje estaba terminado. Derek salió de la trastienda llevándolo puesto, y Stiles silbó y arqueó ambas cejas. Se había puesto camisa y corbata, con lo que el atuendo estaba completo.

—Caray, te queda genial. No es porque sea obra mía, pero el traje en ti es una maravilla —dijo con media sonrisa el sastre. Derek rio y se miró en el espejo.

—No todo es cosa de la percha, también ayuda que el creador de la ropa tenga algo de culpa.

—No te quites mérito, en serio. Estás muy guapo —reconoció el castaño con media sonrisa—. La chica con la que vayas a pasar tu última noche aquí tiene mucha suerte.

Derek enrojeció violentamente ante la frase del castaño. No pensaba ligar con ninguna chica al día siguiente. Todo su pelotón le quería presentar a muchas mujeres, amigas de aquellas a las que llevarían a la cena.

Pero Derek había invitado a Stiles, porque quería agradecerle el haberle hecho aquel traje tan rápido, por haber sido un confidente de sus temores con respecto a la guerra, y animarlo aquellos días en los que no podía contar con nadie más.

—Te recuerdo que te he invitado a venir a la fiesta a ti: no voy a ir con ninguna chica.

—¿No irá ninguna que te guste?

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar la última noche antes de partir con una mujer? Prefiero pasarla con un amigo —murmuró frunciendo un poco el ceño. Stiles enrojeció levemente y sonrió, complacido—. Aunque quizás seas tú el que conquiste a una chica y te vayas con ella. —Stiles lo miró unos segundos antes de carraspear y desviar la vista.

—No soy precisamente... de chicas, no sé si me entiendes —dijo el castaño.

—Vaya —susurró Derek—, no hay muchos hombres valientes estos días.

—Ése tema es tabú —comentó el otro, poniéndole bien el cuello de la camisa—. Así que me dedico a coser, y así paso desapercibido, sin hacer ruido, esperando que algo cambie aunque sin saber exactamente qué es lo que tiene que cambiar para poder ser libre.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —insistió el moreno haciendo una mueca—. Es decir, puedes amar a quien te apetezca.

—Puedo, pero lo seguiré haciendo en secreto. Siempre seré señalado por ser _poco hombre_ por no haber ido a la guerra. No quiero que la gente tenga más motivos por los que repudiarme, y aún menos que sea porque no me dejan amar a un hombre.

—En eso tienes razón —murmuró Derek torciendo el gesto—, pero no eres menos por no cumplir los estándares de la sociedad.

—Muy poca gente piensa como tú —dijo resignado—, así que prefiero que crean simplemente que soy un cobarde, aunque en realidad sí que lo soy. —Suspiró una vez más y alzó los pulgares, aprobando el atuendo de Derek.

Éste se fue a la trastienda y se cambió de ropa, doblando cuidadosamente el traje y tendiéndoselo a Stiles, que lo guardó en una bolsa y se la dio. El moreno fue a sacar el dinero de la cartera, pero el sastre lo paró, agarrándole las manos con media sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es un regalo —dijo el castaño.

—¿El qué? ¿El traje? ¿Es una broma? —Stiles negó con la cabeza—. Has pasado una semana haciéndome el traje, en lugar de dedicarle tu tiempo a otro pedido, aguantando que viniera más tarde, cuando ya estabais cerrados, ¿y pretendes no cobrarme?

—Hace mucho que no tengo un amigo, Derek. Has sido uno muy bueno, y me has regalado muchas cosas, qué menos que hacerte un traje y regalártelo. No he perdido tanto dinero, no te preocupes por eso. —El moreno miró la bolsa, y luego le sonrió a Stiles.

—Muchas gracias... de verdad. —Caminó hacia la puerta, y se giró antes de abrirla—. Mañana paso a buscarte a las siete.

—Vale, te esperaré aquí. —Derek asintió y salió de allí con una gran sonrisa.

Nada más salir, Stiles suspiró sonoramente y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando que la felicidad que se expandía en su cuerpo no se desbordara y se quedara vacío, sin esa hermosa sensación congestionándole el pecho.

-.-.-

Lydia se iba a encargar de cerrar la tienda. Estaba feliz de que el castaño estuviera tan feliz, silbando de un lado a otro, trabajando de buen humor y tomando medidas de manera eficaz. Finalmente, llegaron las siete, y Lydia lo azuzó para que fuera a cambiarse.

Stiles voló prácticamente a la trastienda, desvistiéndose por el camino y abrochándose la camisa con los dedos extremadamente torpes. Se puso el pantalón y la chaqueta, mirándose al espejo y colocándosela, oyendo cómo la campanita de la puerta sonaba, y una voz familiar llegaba hasta sus oídos.

—¿Está listo Stiles? —preguntó Derek.

—¡Voy! Se me ha echado el tiempo encima —dijo desde la parte trasera de la tienda, haciéndose el nudo de corbata rápidamente y peinándose el pelo, dando por imposible los mechones que iban de un lado a otro.

Suspiró mirando a su reflejo, que lo observaba nervioso, con unas ojeras pronunciadas, y con la faz extremadamente pálida, pero cerró los ojos, hizo tripas corazón, y con esa decisión salió al encuentro de Derek.

—Hola —saludó el castaño con una sonrisa. El soldado le dedicó otra aún más amplia.

—Nos vamos cuando quieras.

—Divertíos, y no dejes que beba mucho —pidió la pelirroja señalando a Stiles—, que si no mañana no trabajará de la resaca.

—Calla tonta.

Salieron de la tienda, y una vez en la calle, Derek le ofreció el brazo para que se agarrara al castaño, que enrojeció violentamente, pero se agarró a él. Caminaron hasta el vehículo del soldado, y ambos se montaron en él para ir a la fiesta.

-.-.-

—Deberías volver dentro —murmuró Stiles viendo de reojo a Derek salir al balcón de aquel enorme salón de fiestas.

Dentro todos bebían, después de una deliciosa cena y del espectáculo para entretener a las tropas. Luego alguno de los compañeros de Derek se había pasado bebiendo, por lo que llegaron las burlas al castaño, que ni había abierto la boca en toda la velada, haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre su poca capacidad para ir a la guerra.

—No pienso volver allí —musitó Derek tendiéndole la copa de la que bebía antes de levantarse y marcharse al balcón—. Me han parado antes de arrearle un puñetazo a ese tipo.

—¿A tu propio compañero?

—Ese hombre va en mi unidad porque así lo han establecido, pero no pienso recibir una bala por él. —Stiles lo miró durante unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos. Derek lo observó con el ceño fruncido, mientras Stiles cogía la copa y bebía un poco—. No pienso dejar que te falten al respeto, no delante de mí.

—Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto —susurró apenado—. No valgo para ir a la guerra porque soy simplemente un palillo, y que Estados Unidos perdería si yo tuviera que ir a luchar en su nombre.

—¿Y qué más da tu complexión, Stiles? ¿Qué más da que perdiéramos por tu culpa? Eres perfecto. Eres jodidamente perfecto tal y como eres, por mucho que esa gente opine lo contrario. Para mí lo eres.

Stiles lo miró con sorpresa, con el labio inferior temblándole violentamente. Cogió aire pesadamente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos ante la leve sonrisa del moreno.

—Vuelve vivo, Derek —musitó el castaño con la voz quebrada—, no soportaría no verte una vez más.

Por toda respuesta, el soldado lo cogió de la barbilla, alzando su cara y permitiendo un mejor acceso a sus labios. Se acercó a él, embebiéndose de la boca de Stiles, hasta que finalmente lo besa, dejándose tirado en el suelo todos sus complejos, reparos y malos pensamientos sobre lo que era besar a lo que de verdad lo atraía. Y en ese momento, Stiles era tan potente como un imán.

Lo besó, notando sus labios doler ante aquel beso, tan pasional, tan necesitado como aquel primer día en la sastrería, y suspiró separándose lentamente de él, apoyando su frente en la de Stiles.

—Multiplicado por diez —murmuró Derek, sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados—, cuando vuelva, te lo devolveré multiplicado por diez...

-.-.-

Derek Hale se marchó a Japón, a luchar una guerra a la que no pertenecía, porque no quería representar al país donde vivía, pero que no le representaba en absoluto. La 77ª división de infantería se dirigió a Okinawa para desembarcar en la costa de Hagushi.

El primer día de abril inició aquella odisea, aquella estúpida batalla en la que un hombre no quería participar, aunque sospechaba que de todos esos jóvenes, ninguno estaba muy dispuesto a ello.

Un último pensamiento antes de pisar la playa cruzó su mente, y con él en su cabeza agarró su fusil, sonriendo estúpidamente: Stiles. Hizo una promesa, y tenía que volver con él.

-.-.-

Había pasado un año entero, con sus días y sus noches, desde que lo vio por última vez. La guerra había acabado con el bombardeo a las dos ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, aunque la rendición definitiva de Japón no sucedió hasta el 14 de Agosto de 1945, pero eso fue mucho más tarde del fin de la batalla de Okinawa.

No había recibido noticias de Derek desde aquel entonces, y tenía la esperanza en su pecho de que lo volvería a ver, aunque esta lentamente se apagaba, porque en no saber nada, ni bueno ni malo, le hacía pensarse lo peor.

Trabajaba día tras día, obligándose a seguir adelante, recordando a aquel moreno que en una semana había conseguido derribar todo el muro que había contenido su corazón, arramplando con su asexualidad y permitiéndose soñar con el soldado de pelo azabache y ojos verdes.

Soñaba todos los días con que entraba en la sastrería y lo iba a buscar, prometiéndole irse de allí juntos, a algún lugar donde estar juntos no supusiera algo de interés general. Donde no fueran conocidos, y nadie pudiera juzgarles por querer a una persona de su mismo sexo.

Aquello era el pan de cada día desde que se anunció en fin de la guerra en Okinawa, y se volvió su obsesión cuando la guerra acabó. Pero Derek no volvía, y él sólo tenía el pensamiento, el tantra que le impedía venirse abajo, de que el moreno estaba bien, que iría a buscarlo, y que simplemente su unidad de infantería sería la última en abandonar Japón.

No dejaba que los pensamientos de que pudiera haber resultado herido debido a la bomba de Hiroshima -aunque por lo que él sabía, Okinawa y esa ciudad estaba a unos mil kilómetros- lo avasallaran, porque su mente se mantenía absurdamente optimista.

Todo el esfuerzo de mantener viva la llama de la esperanza se fue al traste cuando hizo un año de su marcha. Llegó a la sastrería una mujer que le era familiar, y resultó ser Laura Hale, la hermana del moreno. Stiles casi se lanza encima de ella, hambriento de información sobre Derek. Los ojos de la chica no auguraban nada bueno, pero tragó saliva y se colocó frente a ella.

—Ha... llegado la correspondencia de mi hermano —explicó en voz baja—. Son todas cartas para ti. —Stiles asintió y tragó saliva, cogiendo el pequeño fardo de papeles que le tendía la mujer.

—Gracias —musitó el castaño sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Estaba deseando preguntar más cosas, pero no quería acosar a la hermana del moreno.

—Y... bueno, creo que deberías saber algo —murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes. Stiles sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo—: Derek está en paradero desconocido, no encuentran rastro de él. —Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa que había junto a él—. No hay mucha esperanza ya, pero... si lo encuentran... vendré para invitarte al funeral.

—No... —dijo el castaño negando con la cabeza. Lydia fue junto a él, aguantando su peso al sentir que iba a perder el equilibrio—. Tiene que estar vivo. Tiene que estarlo.

Laura susurró una disculpa y se fue de allí rápidamente, dejando a la pelirroja intentando sostener a un tembloroso Stiles, que sentía que el mundo que había seguido adelante a trompicones, con las fuerzas que sacaba con la esperanza de ver a Derek una vez más, se desmoronaba por completo.

Lo dejó sentado en el suelo, colocando el cartel de que la sastrería estaba cerrada, y dejó solo a Stiles, dejándolo llorar todo lo que quisiera, aferrándose a las cartas de un amor que se convirtió en utópico en el momento en el que Derek Hale se fue hacia Japón.

-.-.-

 ** _3 de Abril de 1945_**

 _Querido Stiles:_

 _El desembarco fue bien. Pasé bastante miedo, porque la verdad es que el hecho de estar en medio de un fuego cruzado no es cosa de broma. He visto muchos muertos, y un compañero no deja de gritar porque ha sido herido de bala en el muslo izquierdo. Le he preguntado al médico de la unidad, y dice que ha perdido muchísima sangre, así que le quedan pocas horas._

 _Hay muchos compañeros que no dejan de insultar a los japoneses. Pero a ver, simplemente se están defendiendo. Sé que lo de Pearl Harbor fue algo imperdonable, en la guerra no todo vale, pero... no sé, ya sabes mi pensamiento respecto a la guerra. No vale de nada que lloriquee aquí, porque ello no me hará volver contigo, pero sí cumplir con mi misión._

 _No te aburras de esperarme,_

 _Derek_

-.-.-

 ** _30 de Mayo de 1945_**

 _Querido Stiles:_

 _Llevo como veintitantas cartas, y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea cuándo te las darán. Estamos en un lugar que ni siquiera sé cómo explicarte en que punto de la isla estamos, pero aquí hay cada vez más japoneses._

 _Hice un amigo en la unidad, al menos, no era tan capullo como aquel que te insultó en la cena -murió al tercer día, así que tanto hacerse el chulo para acabar así...-, y me contó que su novia estaba embarazada, y que cuando volviera tendrían que huir del país porque no se ve nada bien eso de tener hijos antes de matrimonio..._

 _No somos los únicos que saltamos normas. Mi compañero huyó en medio de la batalla, espero que haya conseguido refugio, porque quería vivir para ver a su bebé. Me gustaría hacer lo mismo... pero estamos rodeados. De verdad Stiles, si supieras la de enemigos que hay... sus armas son peores, pero la verdad es que no estamos teniendo tanta ventaja como decían mis superiores..._

 _No creo que_

Lo que temía. Había terminado de leer todas las cartas que había en aquel fajo una vez más, y la última de ellas acababa tan abruptamente que encogía lo que le quedaba de corazón, haciéndolo sangrar, reabriendo las heridas que ya tenía.

Pese a que no era la primera vez que la leía, igualmente le hacía daño aquella carta, una y otra vez, buscando que cambiara de alguna forma.

Se echó a llorar en el escritorio de la sastrería. No pudo abandonar aquel lugar ese día, quiso leer todas las palabras y los pensamientos que Derek le había dedicado. Había pasado horas leyendo estoicamente las cartas que le había escrito durante los días en Okinawa, todos los días, desde el tres de abril hasta el treinta de mayo.

Buscó con desesperación entre los papeles, por si la carta continuaba en algún lado, pero ante la ausencia del resto de ella, se tapó la cara con las manos, notando que la pena le ahogaba, y sintiendo que aquel año esperándolo lo que había hecho había sido alargar la agonía.

Oyó la campanita de la puerta, pese a que había colocado el cartel de cerrado, había olvidado echar la llave. Tenía un estado lamentable, se había llevado aquellos dos días desde la visita de Laura llorando, y cada vez que se iba Lydia a su casa, él se encerraba y se dedicaba a lamentarse y a releer las cartas del moreno, soñando que así estaba allí con él.

Se levantó del escritorio trabajosamente. Apenas había comido en ese tiempo, con lo que estaba débil y con ojeras pronunciadas. Caminó hasta la tienda para echar al que hubiera interrumpido sus lamentos.

—Lo siento, pero ya estamos cerra... dos. —El aire le abandonó los pulmones, pero aquella vez por algo bueno. Un Derek más dejado de lo que recordaba, con el pelo bastante más largo y la barba mucho más cerrada y descuidada, estaba allí, en su sastrería, mirándolo expectante.

Stiles se quedó allí parado, porque muchas veces había soñado con Derek, pero aquella vez parecía tan absurdamente real, que si su mente había hecho eso, era porque estaba más cerca de la inconsciencia que del mundo real.

—Siento no haber podido venir antes, si ya habéis cerrado vendré más temprano mañana... —susurró con voz ronca el moreno, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero el otro no podía pensar en otra cosa que aquellos ojos eran exactos a los de Derek, y que aquel rostro era el del soldado del que se había enamorado hacía un año y unos pocos días.

—¿De... rek? —musitó notando los ojos aguándose y cómo su cuerpo parecía desconectar.

—Te tengo —murmuró rodeándole con sus brazos, recordándolos más delgados. Casi se había caído al suelo, pero Derek había evitado el golpe—. Sí, soy yo.

Después de haber aguantado la respiración largo rato, se decidió a tomar aire, y lo único que acertó a hacer fue a abrazar al moreno, crispando los dedos en su cuello y agarrándose a él, sintiendo que si así lo hacía, su imaginación disiparía esa cruel pero tan real visión del soldado.

—Siento no haber vuelto antes... —murmuró Derek con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Stiles, raspándole con la barba—. Atacaron a mi unidad, y algunos escapamos... La batalla de Okinawa acabó, pero nos tomaron presos las fuerzas de la resistencia japonesa —explicó tomando aire y abrazando más fuerte a Stiles—. No pude avisar que estaba vivo, por más que les pedí que me dejaran mandar una mísera carta, no tuvieron compasión. Algunos de mis compañeros murieron por no traicionar a Estados Unidos, pero yo tuve suerte, una vez acabó la guerra, la resistencia se disolvió. —Stiles se separó un poco de él para mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa de alivio al verlo, y Derek estaba igual.

—¿Por qué no volviste entonces?

—No tenía medio de volver aquí —dijo en voz queda, mirando los labios del castaño—. Una familia japonesa me acogió, y luego me llevó a una base militar de otra unidad de infantería, y una vez estuve con ellos, pidieron que nos recogieran, pero como aún estaban las asperezas por las bombas atómicas, en el espacio aéreo de Japón no entraban ni salían aviones, y en Estados Unidos no entraban barcos de Japón desde Pearl Harbor. Me moría por decirte que estaba vivo, y cuando cogí el barco que me ha traído hasta aquí... no he ido a ver a mi familia, necesitaba verte a ti el primero.

El castaño lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio y suspirando largamente. Una de sus manos acarició la barba de Derek, y se enredó en ella, rascándole la piel bajo ésta.

—Te queda bien —susurró el sastre humedeciéndose la boca, haciendo que finalmente el soldado se armara de valor y recortara distancia entre ambos, besándolo de nuevo después de todo aquel tiempo.

Stiles cogió aire abruptamente, correspondiéndole al gesto, haciendo que sus respiraciones se aceleraran violentamente y jadeando ante el hecho de que Derek había vuelto, que estaba allí con él, y que lo primero que había hecho había sido ir a verlo.

Derek lo alzó, sin dejar de besarlo, yendo a tientas hasta la trastienda, sentándolo sobre la mesa y gimiendo directamente sobre sus labios, sintiendo corrientes viajar por todo su cuerpo ante las torpes caricias del castaño, que temblaba expectante.

El moreno casi le arrancó la ropa al castaño, llevaba esperando aquello desde que se fue a Japón. Stiles hizo lo propio con las prendas del moreno, besando su cuello y arañándose con la barba, pero le daba exactamente igual. Quería saborearlo entero.

Lo desnudó, observando la gloriosa imagen frente a él, donde un Stiles sonrojado y agitado lo miraba. Se terminó de desvestir, uniendo ambos cuerpos en un abrazo, rozando sendas erecciones que a pesar de lo que la sociedad pensara, aquello se sentía endiabladamente bien.

—No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que viene ahora —murmuró Stiles riendo.

—Vamos a improvisar.

La genuina sonrisa del soldado bien pudo derretirlo en el sitio, y aún más erótico le pareció cuando le puso sobre los labios el pulgar, a lo que Stiles lo lamió, llenándolo de saliva.

Se lo introdujo, molestándole bastante al hacerlo. Dolía, pero Derek iba lento, a pesar de que se moría por dar el siguiente paso. Con la otra mano se humedeció la erección con algo de su propia saliva, mientras miraba cómo Stiles tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Ensanchó el hueco con dificultad, pero al cabo de unos minutos no podía esperar más, por lo que reemplazó su pulgar por su miembro, introduciéndole la cabeza lentamente, intentando que así se acostumbrara.

Stiles frunció el ceño, molesto, pero deseando de sentir completamente al moreno, aunque doliera tanto. Terminó por unir sus cuerpos, a lo que Derek repartió besos cariñosos por el cuello de Stiles, posándose sobre sus labios y saboreándolos con deleite.

—Te quiero. Te quise desde el momento en el que te quise besar en la sastrería, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó con un jadeo, intentando distraer a Stiles del dolor y que se pudiera relajar. El sastre lo miró con sorpresa—. Así es, me enamoré en un día, y esperé toda una semana para besarte. Y he esperado un año para tenerte así, aquí, frente a mí, y necesito que sepas que llevo pensando en ti desde que nos separamos, y que lo único que quería es cumplir lo que me pediste, volver vivo por ti, sólo por ti —susurró contra su boca, besándolo una y otra vez, comenzando a moverse con lentitud.

Los quejidos de Stiles se transformaron en jadeos, y luego en gemidos a medida que el dolor se transformaba en placer. Las grandes y ásperas manos de Derek apretaban sus muslos, haciendo ruido al golpear la pelvis contra el trasero del sastre, que sintió unas tremendas ganas de correrse en un momento dado en el que el miembro del soldado empezó a dar en un punto placentero en su interior.

Empezó a tocarse con desesperación, cerrando su mano alrededor de su hinchado pene, sintiendo los espasmos de placer recorrerle y haciendo que se corriera sobre su estómago, temblando ante las sensaciones. Derek lo acompañó al cabo de segundos, dejándose ir en el interior de Stiles, que lo acogió entre sus brazos cuando el cansancio le venció.

Derek lo miró, sonriendo tan dulce y tímidamente que quiso morderle. Sin embargo, le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello y lo besó una vez más, de manera más lenta y disfrutando del contacto entre sus cuerpos, aún unidos.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró Stiles con media sonrisa, apretándolo entre sus brazos.


End file.
